Shattered
by MissRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Nearly 30 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee and Jacob are imprinted, married and parents, living happily ever after. Until, Renesmee is taken and now it's up to Jake to save her. Will he rise to the occasion, or crumble under the pressure? One thing's for sure, life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1: Wonderful Life

**Hey everyone! I decided that I was going to write a new story. This will not overshadow Renesmee's Childhood, and that is still my main priority, but the idea came to me in the middle of the night, and I decided it was too good to leave alone, so here we are. Also, this story does not include any Galaxy Kids or characters from my other stories. I realize I do have another Masen, but this Masen has nothing to do with my RC Masen, and I thought the named flowed well with William anyway, so please keep that in mind. **

**The summary is still in the works, but heres the gist of it: Nearly 30 years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee and Jacob are imprinted, married and parents, living happily ever after. Until, Renesmee is taken and now it's up to Jake to save her. Will he rise to the occasion, or crumble under the emotions?**

**And also, Forever Mine is going to be deleted on FanFiction, but if anyone still wants to read it, I have the complete story backed up, so don't be shy to ask if you want it back up. **

**As always please review, favorite, and follow! It motivates me!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 1! Enjoy! **

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

I watched as my children played in the pool as I was cleaning the kitchen. They all seemed so happy and peaceful. They were growing up so fast, it seems like yesterday I found out Jacob had imprinted on me, but that was twenty years ago, we were married eighteen years ago, and I became pregnant and had my first child just seventeen years ago, but it always seemed like yesterday, no matter how many years went by. We currently had five children, Masen William, Elizabeth Grace, Jacob Charlie, Marie Hope, and Sarahbelle Faith, but Jacob and I craved more. Maybe we just craved sex more honestly, but I wouldn't be upset if we had another. Each child however, was different in so many ways.

Masen William was the oldest. He was currently seventeen and he had been named after my father's human last name, and Jacob's father's first name. He had phased, but was still learning the ropes in Jacob's pack. He was a shy boy, but around his family, he opened up more. He looked just like Jacob, with his cropped hair and tanned skin. He also had gotten his father's genes and was nearly 6'3". He was currently imprinted to a hybrid named Siena, she and her parents had been traveling around the area when it happened. I will never forget the emotions that ran through me that day, it was just a year after Masen phased and he was physically fourteen, which was relatively a short period of time between phasing and imprinting, which scared me even more.

_"Mom, can I go out for a run, I know it's snowing, but I haven't phased in nearly a month and I have to if I want to live forever." He begged_

_"Oh Masen, why do you procrastinate so much. You can go but only if your father accompanies you." I told him sternly. He left the room to search for Jacob, who willingly agreed to go, since he hadn't phased in a while either. They left the house, leaving me with the rest of the children. I continued on with my day, cleaning the house, taking care of my younger kids, and anxiously waiting for my husband and son to come back. It was nearly nighttime when Jacob came bounding through the door, frantically searching for me. _

_"Nessie?" He called checking through all the rooms of the house._

_"What's wrong Jake?" I cried when he found me_

_"Nothing life threatening, Renesmee, calm down" He told me as he kissed my hair_

_"Okay, then what? I chuckled. He didn't say anything, and simply led me outside with out another word. Instantly I knew it had happened, but I was in a state of denial, it meant that I would lose my little boy to someone else. _

_"Masen?" I asked, running over to him, pulling him into my arms._

_"Mom, I'm fine" He told me, seeming very unfocused_

_"Oh Masen, you imprinted didn't you?" I asked him_

_"Yes" He said in a small voice_

_"Oh baby, it's going to be okay, I promise"_

_"What's her name?" I continued_

_"She's actually right here, behind the trees." Within moments a very beautiful young women came striding out of the woods, with two vampires behind her._

_"Mom, this is Siena, she's a hybrid."_

_"It's nice to meet you Siena, I'm Renesmee, a hybrid also" I grinned_

_"What's imprinting?" She asked quietly. I began to explain what would become her entire life to her. _

Since then, Siena had accepted imprinting, and had even become one of my closest friends. It wasn't often that you met other hybrids, and ones that were imprinted. She turned to me for advice, and was glad that I had been in her exact situation before. Her parent's were accepting, and wolves and imprinting didn't seem to bother them much. When Masen and Siena imprinted, Siena was so much older, so they held off on romantic feelings, but now that they were seemingly the same age they had began their relationship together. In the long run, I was glad that Masen had imprinted on a hybrid, that way I was sure I was never going to lose him, but that couldn't be said for all my children.

When Masen was ten months old, I became pregnant again with our second child. This time it was a hybrid, and that scared Jacob especially. Rest assured I was fine, and one month later, we had our second child, Elizabeth Grace, named after my father's mother. We chose the name Grace for the middle name, we liked the way it flowed, and didn't want all of our children's names to be after someone in the family. We realized this after Masen was born, but he always assured us that he liked being named after his grandfathers. Elizabeth on the other hand said she liked having originality to her name, to go alongside her personality. She was a very popular and outgoing girl, and participated in dance and track at school, and she was in numerous clubs. She had my color hair, but had gotten her father's genes with the height, and was around 5'7". She had gotten my motherly instincts however, and had run the house for me on several occasions. She was physically sixteen, but really five years old. Carlisle estimated that because Jacob was physically 27, that by the time she turned seven, she would look about twenty two. I was glad her childhood was going to be longer than mine, and that she wouldn't have to grow up as fast as me. I also knew that we would never lose her either. My two oldest kids were the only two we were sure about, the rest were still unknown.

Our next son was Jacob Charlie. We had wanted a son named after Jacob, but we decided we would honor Billy, and the Masen's first. After Elizabeth was born, we decided that if we ever had anymore sons, that we would have both of their names be after someone important to the family, so Masen wouldn't be left out, however, if we ever had anymore girls, their middle names would be something that would related to Grace. Jacob was named after his father, and great grandfather, and preferred to be called JC and had just turned twelve. He didn't show any signs of phasing yet, but Jacob assured me that it could be up to his sixteenth birthday without phasing. He had Charlie's curly hair, and his skin was dark like Jacobs. He was only 5' 1", so he had gotten my height. He was a very funny and lovable kid, and like Elizabeth, he was constantly at friends houses, gatherings, or having sleepovers here. It didn't seem to bother him that he hasn't phased yet, as he always loved to tell me that his friends weren't becoming left behind, by pack duties. I knew he wanted to phase, but it wasn't his main priority. He would never become upset by anything, and was a very laid back child, which made my life so much easier. I just hoped that I be able to have him in my life forever, because I couldn't imagine a world without him.

Finally, we had the twins, Marie Hope, and Sarahbelle Faith. They were intentionally triplets, but the pregnancy was very complicated, and we were extremely lucky to have these two. They were five years old and utterly adorable. We had named Marie after my mother's grandmother, and gave her the middle name hope to go with Grace and Faith, but also because of the hard beginning of their lives. Sarahbelle was named after both of her Grandmother's, and her middle name was Faith because it went along with Grace and Hope. The twins had Jacob's dark hair, but my curls, Jacob's tan skin, and so far my height. They were far to young to know if they were going to phase, but we did realize that they had skipped the vampire gene, and if they didn't phase they would live fully human. They were going to be starting school this year, and I was going to miss my little girls, but at the same time, I was glad for the break. They seemed excited for school and that made me smile. We had put them in different classes to make sure that they grew apart as their own people. Marie was very quiet, much like Masen and was the first one to help Jacob or I. She had taken a liking to Siena, and preferred to spend most of her time with Masen and his imprint, probably because they were the only two quiet ones in our family. Sarahbelle however, was Elizabeth. They were so alike it was scary, they both always wanted to be the center of attention, but were still very kind souls. Sarahbelle would often spend most of her time with Elizabeth and JC, and was a complete Daddy's girl, which Jacob loved because Marie and Elizabeth enjoyed my company more.

Life was hectic but it was amazing! My family kept me busy, but I couldn't imagine life any other way. It was my responsibility to make sure that nothing happened to them. We were one of the most intriguing families in the world, and it seemed that everyone was always after us. If something happened to any one of us, life wouldn't be the same, and the entire family would be distraught. Little did I know that I was right, too right. My worst nightmare was going to come true, and life would never be the same.

* * *

**I know this chapter was a bit mechanical, but being the first chapter it needs to be. The story will become suspenseful soon as you can tell, so favorite/follow so you don't miss it, and also please review! Not sure when the next update will come, because this isn't my main priority as Renesmee's Childhood is. But please tell me if you liked it, and if I should continue, it would mean a lot. Thanks(:**


	2. Chapter 2: First and Last Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. JUST THE KIDS.**

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

"Dinner" I called through the window, to my kids who were still out in the pool. You would swear they were mermaids instead of wolves, vampires, and humans. I watched as they all came bounding through the doors dripping wet, and made their way into the mudroom to grab the warm towels that I had already set out for them. While they were drying off and getting changed, I set the table and wandered off to find Jacob.

"Jake" I called

"Upstairs" He answered. I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom where I found him getting changed.

"Why are you getting changed?" I asked him

"I got motor oil all over my other clothes" He grinned at me, knowing that I hated it when he got oil all over his clothes, because it was hard to wash out all the grease.

"You look beautiful tonight" He whispered, pulling me into his arms.

"Thank you, your not looking so bad yourself" I giggled. He tightened his grip on me, and I embraced it. He was my rock, my safety. I needed him as much as he needed me, we would die without the other. I wasn't sure if that was only me or the imprint, but either way, we were each other lives.

"Dinner is ready" I mumbled against his lips, and led him down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kids were just beginning to come out from the mudroom, and we all sat down together. We took turns placing the food on our plate, the girls always going first because if the boys in our family went first, we would have nothing left for anybody else. Over dinner we talked nonchalantly, told each other jokes, and made the meal enjoyable. We never had a serious discussion over dinner, as it was the most important part of our day as a family, and we preferred to keep it a happy part of our everyday lives.

"So is everyone excited about school tomorrow?" I asked, looking around the table at my children

"Ehhhh" They all groaned. I knew this would be their response. While all of our kids were smart, none were geniuses and actually looked forward to school and the craziness it brought.

"Well I'm excited, it's my first day of Kindergarten" Sarahbelle announced proudly across the table. I smiled at her, as did her siblings. She was just so sassy and cute, it was hard to resist liking her.

"How about you Marie?" Jacob asked our other daughter who would be entering kindergarten as well

"I'm excited but also scared, so I don't really know how to feel about it." She admitted

"Everything's going to be fine Marie, trust me" JC said, in comfort to her. The rest of the kids agreed and we continued on with dinner.

"Mom?" Elizabeth said

"Yes?" I answered, pulling my eyes away from Jacob.

"Don't forget that tomorrow after school you have to pick me up from track and bring me straight to dance" She told me. She was so obsessive when it came to being on time for things, and such.

"Yes, Elizabeth, for the millionth time, I will" I said sternly. She took my hints and shut up, finishing her food. Once everyone was done eating, we congregated upstairs to get the kids ready for bed, because school was tomorrow. Before any of my other kids could shower however, I made it clear that I had to take care of the twins first. They were going to be asleep by eight no matter what, and I wanted them to get an even earlier start, they had never really woken up early for something, so I wanted to be sure that they would be able to handle it. After they were bathed, I allowed them a few minutes to say goodnight to their siblings. When the time was up, I followed Jacob upstairs, and into the twins connecting rooms to say goodnight. I went to Sarahbelle's room first, while Jacob was in Marie's

"Night night Mommy, don't forget to wake me up for school tomorrow, that would be bad" She told me in her innocent childlike voice.

"I won't sweetie, I promise, now try to get some sleep, I love you." I told here, leaving her room, and opening the door to Marie's room. As I was telling Marie goodnight, I was aware of Jacob and Sarahbelle having a serious discussion about her being scared to go to school, and it absolutely made my heart melt, they were absolutely inseparable, and had the best relationship out of Jacob and any of the girls. I closed Marie's door, and turned down the hallway, telling my older children to start heading to bed, I said goodnight to them all at once, and got reminded once again by Elizabeth to pick her up from track and take her to dance tomorrow, I swear that girl was relentless. After I made sure all of them were getting into their beds, and were going to go to sleep, I began walking downstairs, and cleaning the kitchen. About five minutes later Jacob came downstairs, and scooped me up into his arms.

"How about we ditch these dishes, and head up to the bedroom" He suggested, winking at me

"Jake, we have forever together, I think I can finish these dishes first, you know how I get when the house isn't clean" I replied, rolling my eyes. Little did I know that this would be our last carefree night, and I was spending it with the dirty dishes.

"I know, I know. Just meet me upstairs as soon as you're done" He replied, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, before walking back upstairs to our room. I finished cleaning relatively quickly, thanks to my enhanced vampire speed, and ran up the stairs, jumping onto the bed and into his arms. We rolled ontop of each other for a good hour, taking each others scents in, and running our hands through the other's soft hair. It was our routine every single night, and I couldn't get enough of it. Forcing myself to stop and actually go to sleep because the kids needed to be woken up early in the morning, was hard. I hate doing it, and often wished we were full vampires so we could stay up and be with each other all night long, but we weren't that lucky, and had to sleep. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, was Jacob's perfect face, inches away from mine.

* * *

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. _My alarm blared, it should be illegal that I had to get up this early, it wasn't even six o'clock, and the sun wasn't up, but I had a busy morning ahead of me, and I had to force myself out of the warm covers.

"Stay with me" Jacob whispered

"Baby, I can't but I'll be downstairs if you need me" I told him after I softly kissed his lips. I jumped into the shower, my tired muscles warming up under the soft water, after I was successfully cleaned up, my clothes were on and my hair and makeup was done, I went downstairs to begin cooking breakfast. I was almost done when I called for Jacob to wake the kids, and five minutes later, I heard the groans of the tired children, forced to wake up.

"Guys before you get dressed come down for breakfast please!" Sooner than later, they all came down the stairs, grabbing plates and food without saying anything. They ate quickly, the girls faster than the boys so they could get dressed and do their hair and makeup, and all retreated back upstairs. They began to wake up more, and by the time it was time to leave they were wide-eyed and bushy tailed, excited to see who was in their classes. I insisted on taking a million pictures, after all it was the first day of school and I was an excited mother. I groaned angrily when the phone rang, making me stop reminiscing my kids growing up through pictures. When I picked up the phone it was from a number I didn't recognize, making me even angrier. I swear if it was from a kid pranking us, I was going to lose it.

"Black residents" I answered, sounding slightly bitter and annoyed.

"Renesmee, are you there? It's Alice!" My aunt screamed on the other end, extremely panicked

"I'm here. What's wrong Alice?" I answered, fully concerned.

"I just had a vision. The Volturi are coming back here. I don't know if they are just passing through or here for a battle, but whatever the reason we have to be on full lookout. I think they will be here around Thanksgiving, at least that's what the vision is showing me"

"Thanks for letting me know Alice, I'll be aware, but they shouldn't be here for at least two months if your vision is correct"

"Yeah, I wouldn't start stressing about it too much yet, but just be careful. And tell the kids good luck on their first day of school."

"I will" I answered

"Bye Nessie"

"Bye" I hung up. I pulled Jacob into the other room, and informed him about the situation, and he agreed not to tell the kids, or do anything we wouldn't. Until Thanksgiving we were going to live life normally.

"Ok kids, let's go" I called, walking into the family room where the children had congregated. They all piled into the car, and Jacob climbed into the drivers side while I got in the passenger seat. The first stop we made was the high school, where Masen was a senior and Elizabeth was a junior. They both said goodbye to us and piled out of the car, walking next to each other into the school. I watched as Elizabeth was joined by her friends, and Siena reached Masen and they all disappeared into the building. Jacob pulled away and drove to the middle school, to drop JC off who was just going to start his 7th grade year. As soon as he got out of the car, a crowd of his friends embraced him and they all walked off together. Finally, we went to the primary school for the twins. They were extremely nervous as Jacob and I led them into the school to find their class. They had a really nice teacher who eased them away from us.

"I love you guys and I'll see you very soon okay?" I called blowing kisses to my girls, who waved back enthusiastically.

I had plans with my parents that day, so before Jacob went to our house, I had him drop me off at the big Cullen mansion.

"Mom? Dad?" I called as I walked in.

"Renesmee?" My mother's voice floated into the room before she did

"Yeah, I'm here" I replied. All of a sudden my beautiful vampire parents came downstairs and embraced me in big hugs.

"How did the first day go" They asked excitedly

"Good! They all got to school on time, and the twins weren't crying, so I'd call that a win" I giggled, pulling out my phone to show them the pictures of the first day. They ooohed and ahhed over their grandchildren, and couldn't get enough of the pictures. I made sure to send it to their phones, and maybe would frame them for a Christmas present this year, I wasn't completely sure yet.

"So, tell me about this Volturi vision" I asked my dad

"Well, we can't be sure what it means. You know what Alice told you, other than that, we think that they are coming here for a reason, but Alice can't see what it is, if someone is blocking certain things we would have to be extra careful, but since we are unsure, life will go on as usual" He replied

I spent the rest of my day with my parents, being married and a parent, it was rare that I ever got alone time with them anymore, and I missed it. We made small talk and plans for another day, before I had to take my mother's car and go get Elizabeth from track. I knew Jacob would pick the other kids up, so I offered to take Elizabeth this morning, and he happily agreed. I was blasting the radio in my mom's new Ferrari, when I felt someone watching me. I knew I was probably bluffing, and continued driving like nothing had happened. But in the blink of an eye, I was out of the car and surrounded by the unrecognizable forest. I noticed figures sheathed in black all around me, and when I tried to scream, no words came out. I don't know what kind of power was around me, but I knew it wasn't good. I was pulled onto someone's back, and the visions of my hometown blurred past me as the tears began to freely flow from my eyes. I decided to try to use my gift to contact my family, over the years it had developed so that I no longer had to touch somebody to use it, I just wasn't sure if it would travel this far.

_JACOB, DAD, ANYONE, I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME. I'VE BEEN TAKEN, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M HEADED. PLEASE TELL THE KIDS I LOVE THEM, AS WELL AS THE FAMILY. GOODBYE. _The last word was almost too painful to think about.

* * *

(Jacob's POV)

I drove off after dropping Nessie off at her parents, feeling lonely. As much as I knew that she needed her parents, I wished she would have stayed with me instead. I felt so selfish for thinking that, and hoping it was only my imprint talking. I had a large afternoon all to myself before I had to pick the kids up, so I decided to do some patrolling as a wolf. Being married and a parent, I was only phasing to keep me from aging. It was just that life was so hectic, I didn't have time for myself. It felt amazing to run free in my wolf form, I must have ran for hours before circling around and phasing back, because it was nearly time for school to let out. The first person I picked up was Masen, who greeted me and climbed into the front after waving goodbye to Siena. I knew Elizabeth had practice, so I pulled away as soon as he got into the car.

"How was your day?" I asked him

"Same old, same old" He replied. I guess being a senior he had been through too many first days to really talk about anything. We made small talk until I pulled up at JC's school and went inside to retrieve him, it took a while for me to pry him away from his friends, but when I finally got him alone, he began talking rapidly to me about his friends, teachers, and classes. I listened to him until it was time to pick up my little girls. I ran into the building, because I was a little late. I saw them instantly and felt so guilty. It was clear that Marie had be crying, her face was blotchy and red, Sarahbelle seemed nervous, but not as upset as her sister. I signed them out and then took them both into my arms and began walking to the car.

"Daddy, we thought you were going to leave us there!" Marie wailed

"Yeah we were really scared but the teacher assured us that you would come, and I told Marie that you love us and wouldn't forget about us" Sarahbelle added

"I would never leave you, your my angels, now please get in the car, I want to get home to hear more about your day" I said and began to buckle them in.

We drove home listening to the twins ramble about their day, which made my heart swell. They loved kindergarten, and couldn't wait to go back. When we got in, i made all the kids start their homework while I cooked some food. Nothing too challenging, just some macaroni and cheese with a salad. I knew Nessie would want them to have something more elaborate, but she wasn't home, I couldn't cook, and the kids were hungry, so we would have to do. The boys finished their homework before dinner, but after they ate, the twins still needed help tracing their letters, which I agreed to happily. I allowed them to watch a little bit of tv while I cleaned the kitchen and anxiously waited for my beautiful wife to come home. I considered calling her, but I didn't want to bother her soon, and I knew that she would be leaving to pick up Elizabeth and take her to dance soon, so I settled on the fact that she would be home very shortly. When the front door opened I was very relieved, well for about two seconds. My heart skipped a beat when it was a very pissed of Elizabeth that came storming through the door.

"Thanks for picking me up, I love you guys too" She screamed

"Elizabeth, where is your mother?" I asked slowing, afraid I was going to lose my temper near my daughter.

"I don't know she never picked me up, and I'm fricken pissed!" She said before stomping up the stairs. I was sure that Nessie just lost track of time at her parents, and decided to call her.

"Hello?" Edward answered

"Elizabeth just came home, and Nessie didn't pick her up, is she with you?" I asked urgently

"No she's not...This isn't good" He replied, beginning to panic. Suddenly, I heard her beautiful voice fill my head.

_JACOB, DAD, ANYONE, I HOPE YOU CAN HEAR ME. I'VE BEEN TAKEN, AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M HEADED. PLEASE TELL THE KIDS I LOVE THEM, AS WELL AS THE FAMILY. GOODBYE._

NO NO NO NO NO! She couldn't be gone, she just couldn't I needed her like I needed air, without her I was nothing.

"Jacob, did you just hear that!?" Edward screamed on the other line.

I didn't have the strength to reply, I felt insanely dizzy, and before I could even steady myself I fell over. The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was the innocent faces of my children.

* * *

**Longest chapter for any of my stories! I also made a trailer for this story on my youtube channel(link in my profile) so check it out! It will give you an idea of where I'm headed for the rest of the story. Please review, it motivates me to update, as well as follow and favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected

(Jacobs POV)

"Dad!"

"Wake Up!"

"Daddy!"

"Everyone remain calm, he will awaken when he's ready"

I was trapped. Blackness surrounded me, and I had no idea where I was. It was like I was fighting to stay alive in my own body. The only thing that assured me I was still on earth, was the cold hands pressed against my body, and my children's panicked screams. I was fighting to open my eyes, for them, for my Renesmee. I needed to save her, I just had too. But how? That was the desperate question keeping me from facing my family. I needed to think, to draft up a plan. And fast. Because the more time I wasted, the farther away I got to seeing her beautiful face again.

"He's opening his eyes, everyone except myself, Bella, and Edward stay back for now" Carlisle instructed

"W-What happened Doc?" I asked, trying to hide the panic in my voice

"Well, Jacob it seems to me that you have fainted, the reason, I'm not quite sure, but I assume it has to do with Renesmee's, er, situation. I can assure you that we will get her back, don't worry and please take it easy for now" He replied gently

"Take it easy! My wife, imprint, and the mother of my children is missing and you think i can sit her and, and, REST?!" I screamed, jumping up. I felt Bella's cool embrace on my skin, and I turned to look at her.

"Jacob, please, the kids don't know anything, don't scare them, especially the twins. We will get her back, we just need to think of a plan, calmly tell the kids, and try to get more information on the situation first, and screaming and freaking out is only going to delay the process, okay?" She told me, her concerned mother look in her eyes. This was her child we were talking about, of course we would get her back, nobody messes with the Cullen clan.

"Alright" I whispered, staring into her pleading eyes. Together, we watched as Edward gathered up the children, preparing to tell them that their mother had been abducted. There was way to may things wrong with that sentence, and it broke my heart. One by one, my kids walked into the room. It was easy to tell that Masen, and Elizabeth already had a clue, but JC and the twins, looked extrememly scared and clueless.

"Daddy!" The twins ran up to me and into my open arms, crying heavily in my embrace. My eyes began tearing up at the sight, and soon all three of us were crying. The girls clung to my shirt, Sarahbelle more so than Marie, and looking at them just broke my heart. They looked so much like Nessie, oh my Nessie, how I wished she was safe and sound, I wouldn't forgive myself if she wasn't.

"Dad, what's going on" Elizabeth said, keeping her voice slow and controlled for her younger siblings sake

"Dad, I'm scared. Tell us." JC demanded, coming over to me and sitting next to me, on the verge of tears. Elizabeth and Masen walked over as well, not looking as shaken up, but still joining in on our little family mourning session.

"We have some news" Edward spoke towards his grandchildren, who looked at him curiously through their tear stained faces.

"Your mother never came home tonight, she was taken, she placed that much into our thoughts. Now, we need to devise a plan to get her back. Alice believes the Volturi have something to do with this, but her vision is being, blocked at the moment, so we can't be sure." He paused, thinking of how to say the rest in a kid friendly manner, but that pause was all it took for every single one of the kids to start crying hysterically. Edward, Bella and Carlisle joined into our embrace, and before I knew it, everyone was sobbing.

"WE WILL GET HER BACK! I PROMISE YOU" Edward kept chanting over and over again, in a state of shock, or so it seemed.

"She will come home." I whispered. And by saying those few simple words out loud, I suddenly had courage that our perfect family would be just fine, I would make sure of it.

* * *

We didn't go to sleep until nearly 4 am, everyone was either too scared or wired to sleep. Eventually, Edward, Bella and Carlisle went home, and I managed to force Masen and Elizabeth into their rooms, they had so much of Nessie's stubborness, it was hard to get them to do anything! However, JC, Marie and Sarahbelle would not go to sleep, and being the youngest, I guess I should have expected it. JC refused to go into his own room, and dragged all of his pillows and blankets into the master bedroom, choosing to sleep on the floor. The twins would not let go of me, and before I knew it, I was tucked into bed with either twin gripping onto my side as we tried to rest. If it wasn't for the chainlike death grips my daugthers were giving me as they slept, I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep, instead staying awake to toss and turn, my body tormented by my wife's empty side of the bed. I woke up way too early, prying myself out of bed. I walked all around our room, smelling her sweet perfume, running my hands over her clothes, and staring at the pictures I had always complained about, but she was adment that they needed to be put up. I couldn't live in a world like this morning, where all I had left of Renesmee were meaningless, material items, that no matter how hard I tried, it could never come as much as a fraction as close to fulfilling my desire for Nessie.

"Hey Dad" I turned around to see Masen leaning against the doorframe

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked him

"Just thinking about Mom. I know she'll be alright. And I'm proud of you, your begin so strong, you know she would have fallen to pieces by now." He said as he clamped a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you son, for everything" I whispered, pulling him into a hug

"As the oldest ones here, it's our job to keep it together for the younger ones, especially the twins" Elizabeth said walking into the room

"Your right" I told her, giving her a hug as well

"Wow, little Miss Princess is up and coherent before 12, what a change" Masen teased his sister

"Desperate times cause for desperate measures" She replied rolling her eyes, and messing up Masen's hair.

"I'm going to start breakfast, we need to get a move on, we have a lot of searching to do" She said walking out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, so Alice can't seem to find anything out of the ordinary in her visions, which is wierd because the Volturi's future shouldn't be so clear if Renesmee is with them." Carlisle explained to the Cullens, myself, the pack, Masen, Elizabeth and JC. Masen had got Sienna to watch the twins, we didn't need them to distract us from finding Renesmee, or get scared even more for that matter.

"What could this mean?" I questioned, the panic rising higher in my voice, I felt myself starting to shake with rage

"Several things, Jacob. Please calm down and I'll explain it to you" Alice said from across the room. I obeyed immediately, wanting, no, needing to hear what she had to say

"You all know that my visions, are unpredictable. Random, if you may. I never knew what they have in store, and we never can fully understand the meaning they hold, until the day has come when the visions are out in action. But, when the pack, a hybrid like Renesmee, or another different type of creature is involved they become blurry, and I don't know how well I can trust the vision. But with the Volturi you never know, they pick up new members a lot, and maybe they have a new power on their side that's playing with my vision, making Renesmee's blurriness disappear in a way. She may be perfectly fine with the Volturi if they have her, we know they won't kill her, they would take her in return for something, not out of vengenence. At least I think so. I just need the time to think alone, to think clearly. It could be the deciding factor in this whole situation." She said seriously, her best intentions to help Renesmee.

"But what if someone else, someone other than the Volturi, is controlling this? What do we do then?" Edward asked Carlisle

"We would have to find out more, but for now, lets just hope that the Volturi have her, it would be an easier answer to this whole mess." He said, and we all agreed. We talked for hours, trying to figure out ways to attack if needed, and where we should look for Ness. We were so into the discussion that we didn't even notice when they came to the door, we didn't notice until Marie, Sarahbelle and Sienna came walking into the room with them.

The damn Volturi.

Hisses erupted throughout the room

"What are you doing here?"

"Where is Renesmee?"

"What have you done with her?"

"Calm down dear friends, we have no association with the questions you are asking us. In fact we came here to moniter her progress, but if seems that she isn't here, what a shame." Aro said in his icy voice

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed launching myself at him

"We haven't the sighest clue. But dear ones, seeing that she isn't here, we must be on our way, we will contact you if we see her in our travels. Goodbye, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella, the rest of you, and the _dog._

We were all stunned, it seemed like the Volturi didn't have my beautiful imprint, but who did. I swear I will kill whoever did this, to me, to Edward and Bella, to our kids, to the family. It wasn't fair, and now we were one step further away from getting closer to finding her, to saving her.

And I was livid.

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

It was so dark, I could hardly see where I was. I knew we were in the forest, that much was obvious. And we were running at an extrememly fast speed, deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Let me go" I yelled hopelessly towards the several figures, carrying me farther and farther from my family.

"Where are we going?" I screamed, needed to be home, back with my kids, my parents, my Jacob. I so desperately wanted to send a message to them using my power, but they had blocked it. I was useless, and I knew that as each minute, second, went by, they would be less and less able to help me, to save me.

At this point, I wanted to die. Right then and there.

What was life without my family, nothing. It was a pointless forever, one I was headed towards. I wished I told my kids I loved them so much more, I wished that I had a normal childhood for my parents sake, I wished that I had never signed Elizabeth up for dance, but most importantly, I wished that I didn't let Jacob come with me everywhere he went, like he always insisted, because my life wouldn't be nearing it's end if I wasn't so stubborn.

"We are here" A monotone voice told me as I was dropped from a back, and placed onto the ground. We had arrived to a small building in the middle of the was dark and tall, and already gave me that prenotioned feeling of death, if that even existed.

"Er, where are we?" I managed to squeak out.

"Our Master's home, or lair, if you prefer" They spoke again, all at once, leading me into the dark house. I was pushed inside roughly, and met with the devilish grin of a vampire dressed in a red cloak.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?" I demanded

"Oh yes! Introductions are in order, my name is Riley Biers, your father killed my mate, and for that, I'm going to kill you, princess." He said in a sickenly sweet voice.

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm so mean! There is a twist with Riley! You'll see in the next chapter! If anyone has any questions about it, feel free to PM me, I'll be happy to answer. Also, nearly 300 of you have viewed this story, but I only got 6 reviews, so if you guys read this chapter please leave a review, even if you don't have an account you can review, and it would seriosuly make my day. Tell me your thoughts or anything you want, just PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update faster! I promise! I love you guys(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Discoveries

**The Riley twist was a spur of the moment idea, but this story remains canon, and the reason he's around will hopefully be introduced in this chapter! Sorry! I didn't think it would cause so much confusion but I wanted to draw the story out longer which is why this chapter explains everything, and I desperately hope this doesn't add to the confusion either. **

**This chapter also is pretty mature, and I may change the rating of the fic, but I'm not completely sure yet. **

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

I scoffed.

"Your supposed to be dead, my parents told me all about the battle" I stated blankly

"Well maybe they told you wrong, to _protect _you" He replied, staring into my eyes.

"They wouldn't do that, I'm sure of it."

"It's not a crime to be wrong, princess" He smirked

"Stop calling me that. I'm not a princess, and the only person who can call me that anyway is my father. NOT YOU"I screamed at him, my eyes blazing with fury, I began running away from him, even though I didn't know where I was going.

"Get back here. Now." He roared.

"No. Leave me alone, I don't know what you want from me, but I have a family at home, one that needs me, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way" I roughly pushed past him, but his icy hand grabbed my wrist and flung me backwards.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say." He said each word darkly, his voice laced with venom. I shuddered and felt the tears well up in my eyes, I just wanted Jacob, he was the only man for me, not this sick physcopath.

Before I knew it, I was thrown into the building's brick walls. His freezing hands gripped me so tight, it began to crack my bones.

"Not so confident now, are we?" he laughed, the sound filling the pitch black room.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY!" I began screamed louder and louder as I thrashed in his hold, even though I knew nobody of importance would hear me, I wasn't even sure my family got my last message, and now my powers were cut off, so the little hope I had left was gone. The little hope I had left was now with God, praying for him to let me survive.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed bleeding in the arms of my captivator, when he finally spoke, seemingly to himself. Like he had two brains in his head and they were each having a conversation. Something was definately going on, something that wasn't ordinary, even for him. I listened harder.

"She can't be bitten, it will kill her"

"So what do I do with her, we need to do everything quickly, before they find her"

"We don't have to discuss it now, just keep her in pain until we think of a better idea"

I cringed. Instantly he shut up and turned his attention to me.

"Well, well, well look who's up! What did you think about last night?" He said his voice dripping with fakeness

I was in so much pain I couldn't even speak. I opened my mouth, but no words came out.

"Are you going to answer me or sit there?" He questioned fiercely

I still remained silent.

"I SAID ANSWER ME" He roared punching me in the side

"I-I-I um" I stuttered, only getting more punches thrown at me. I really wished I'd learned to fight.

"Please, just please, stop" I whispered staring down at my bloody body.

"Why? Why should I? Your family caused so much pain on me and...well...um..." He rambled, unsure of what his story was

"What? What is with you? First you have wierd conversations with yourself and then you can't remember your vampire life? Are you serious? Who or what even are you?" I asked, sensing a lie in the air

"I'm a vampire named Riley Biers, nothing has changed" He ran off through the building, worrying about something, something that might just be my ticket out of here.

"Yes something has, but your too caught up in hurting me to notice. There's something wierd about you, and I will figure it out. Cross my heart and hope to die."

* * *

I was searching around the warehouse for something to clean the blood off of me with. But being in a place with sadistic vampires meant that they didn't have the comforts of band-aids and peroxide. I wandered for what seemed like hours, not really sure where I was going when I saw it, sure I shouldn't have been so suprised, but the horrific thought crossed my mind as I land eyes on the room across from me. I should have seen this coming, I really should have. But for some reason, I just didn't make the connection.

Standing right across the hall from me was Jane, Alec, and a new member of the Volturi, toying with Riley's motionless body. I stood aside and watched for what seemed like forever until I gathered the courage to approach them.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking across the hall

"Oh Renesmee how nice of you to join!" Alec smiled sinisterely

"Who is that" I asked, pointing towards the tall man with the dirty blonde short hair, muscular body and stubble coating his face.

This is Branden Cayle, he's a new member of the Volturi, and he can manipuate dead bodies in any condition and become one with the body." Jane sneered.

It all made sense now, the conversation, the cluelessness, _everything._

"We have been watching you for quite a while, all while learning Riley's story through his human family and friends. We decided on using him as a ploy, because the real reason you're here is simple: Aro had planned this all along, he may have waited to capture you when you were a child, but now that you're fully grown, and nobody is around to fight for you, it was easier than ever. However, Riley and your family have a backstory, a history, and it made everything so much easier"

"So Aro is behind all this pain, that you-" I turned to glare at Branden "Caused on me. I'm still bleeding asshole." I spoke slowing, but with command

"Yes, princess" He said, smirking at me as he turned to Jane, giving her a look.

"Oh this should be fun" She grinned, and focused her eyes on me, intensely glaring at me. At first I felt nothing, and I stood staring back at her, until it hit me. It hit me like a ton of bricks. The most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my life, I could hardly breathe and I became crippled on the floor, screaming out in agony"

"STOP, PLEASE, PLEASE JANE, PLEASE PLEASE STOP! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!" I screamed louder and louder, but the pain only intensified, and before I knew it, I was passed out cold on the floor, writhing in pain

* * *

(Edward's POV)

I needed to get my daughter back, Bella and Jacob were distraught, and I felt a void in my chest without her. The kids didn't joke around or talk anymore, and resulting in simply staying in their rooms, not make everything easier on Jacob, which broke each of our hearts some-more.

_Edward, I need to talk to you _Alice's thoughts rang clear in my head

"Bella, love, Alice wants to speak with me, will you be okay here?" I asked her

"Yes" She whispered back, kissing my head and staring blankly into my eyes. I walked outside, and met Alice.

"What's so important?" I asked

"Visions. I'm having visions. They are of Riley, and a new member of the Volturi."

"Alice, Riley is dead."

"I know, that's what makes it so wierd, we need to keep an eye out, it could lead us to Renesmee. Now don't tell Bella, the kids, or Jacob, if i'm wrong, they won't be able to handle it, and we don't want to get their hopes up."

"I won't Alice, but thank you" I said pulling her into a hug

"Of course Edward, of course" She replied

When I walked back into the house, all eyes were on me, but I only saw Bella. She smiled weakly at me

"Edward, I know you know something, and I need you to tell me." She commanded

"Yeah me too" A familiar husky voice that belonged to Jacob said

"Alice thinks it would be best if I didn't, for everyone. We don't need you to get your hopes up and crushed again" I simply stated

"But I will tell you this, we need a plan and fast, because whoever's running this, doesn't like to follow the rules" I continued, locking eyes with Bella and Jacob.

We were going to get her back.

* * *

**So sorry this chapter is so short, but it's really designed to be an author's note in disguise. The next chapter will be the usual length, I promise! And if any of you are still confused, Riley wasn't really alive, but Branden was posing as him in his dead body (Branden's gift) Pm me if you have any questions! **

**Also, even though this chapter is short, it took 4 hours to write, so reviews would be appriciated. I write in the little free time I have, and reviews mean a lot and motivate me. I want to thank everyone who always reviews, you guys rock! And for the people who don't, well you know who you are ;)**

**So can we get to 20 reviews on this chapter?! I know it was short, but it gives you a bunch of details! **


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt

**I'm incredibly sorry for leaving this story for over a month without an update. Life sucks sometimes, but thank you for understanding, I love you all to the moon and back. **

* * *

(Jacobs POV)

One week, seven hours, twenty-two minutes, and thirty-six seconds since I last saw my Renesmee. It was tearing me apart. I missed her so much it was unfathomable. Life wasn't the same without her, my family had tried to put the pieces back together, but it was impossible. We had tried to track her down through our confrontation with the Volturi, but they seemed to no nothing of the incident. Bull. I knew they had something to do with it. They had wanted my wife since the day she was born, she was their top prize. The only thing of importance they had mentioned was the name 'Branden' how that would led us to Renesmee, I had no clue. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle dove into creating a plan, and completing research on this Branden character, but they kept coming up empty handed. Bella, Alice, Esme and Rosalie had taken to contacting vampires the Cullen's kept close ties with, trying to figure out if they knew anything, but they too didn't have such great results. I on the other hand, remained the father to my children that they so desperately needed at a time like this. Especially my twins, they were the most vulnerable in the group, and life without their mother was proving to be very hard for them. They would stay up all night and cry for her, and it just broke my heart even more to watch it. Elizabeth was spending most of her time sulking away from her friends, simply ridden with guilt, thinking that this was all her fault for forcing her mother to pick her up. As for JC, well he was the same, keeping the little bit of normalcy we had left in our house by bringing his close friends over. Masen and Siena were indifferent to the situation, they didn't talk about it, or show any type of emotion whatsoever. Siena was over every day since the incident, helping me out with everything around the house and the twins as well. They had taken a liking to her, especially Sarahbelle and she was the saving grace for keeping them from going in full on panic mode all day every day. When Siena left they would cry and cling to my shirt, soaking it with tears, but when she was around the house helping me with chores they almost seemed happy. Like normal five year olds should be, smiling and giggling without a care in the world.

My kids pain was absolutely nothing compared to mine. I felt anguish, grief, guilt, fear and so much more. The cables of the imprint ached in my chest, and tugged hard at my heart through the night. I often woke up in tears and the only thing that could calm me down was breathing in the traces of her lilac scent engraved on her pillow. I know that Edward and Bella were ridden with emotion as well, particularly anger, but I knew that they wouldn't have it as bad as me. I realized that Renesmee was their miracle child, and if she was ..._dead..._they would never get the chance to feel the love from parent to child again, but they also weren't connected to her like I was. They couldn't feel her emotions raging inside of them, or the guilt for letting her go out on her own. No, that came down on my shoulders. I stayed in my bed sulking until the sun came up and my kids began peeking their heads out of their doors. I reluctantly got up, stretching and washing my face of my tears before putting on my mask of sorts, for my children's sakes.

"Hey guys! How are you this morning?" I asked cheerfully

"Eh." They chorused, unhappy that it was Monday and they would be going to school today.

"Come on guys, school will be fun today" I tried to excite them, but no luck

"Yeah, it will be more fun than life around here these days" JC choked out, attempting to keep his 'cool' persona.

"Jacob Charlie, do not use that tone with me!" I yelled, my overflowing emotions getting the best of me.

"Gosh sorry, maybe if you used that tone with Mom she wouldn't have gone out alone and be missing right now, did you ever think of that huh?" He retorted, glaring at me

"That is enough! We are all under a great deal of stress and don't need to blame it on anyone." Masen tried to calm the room

"Yeah okay. Are you serious? We all know that its Dad and my's fault. You don't need to start a huge argument about it okay? Save yourself the time and stop while you're ahead." Elizabeth huffed, pushing past me and walking out of the room

"Daddy, tell everyone to stop fighting. We can find Mommy faster if we are all being nice" Maria told me strictly

"You're right baby. No more fighting" I agreed for the sake of my torn family.

"Good job, now come on Daddy we have to get to school" She said, grabbing Sarahbelle's and my hands leading us out of the tension filled kitchen.

After I dropped each one of my kids off, I drove to the res hoping that my pack brothers would have some answers.

"Dude! Jake's here" I heard Paul yell, and before I was even out of the car, they all were attacking me.

"It's been too long Jake, I mean you couldn't even come here to tell us the news, had to have that son of yours do it instead?" Quil questioned

"Yeah man, sorry. I've just been really emotional and stuff. Typical sap story I guess." I answered honestly

"Well, we are glad you're head nonetheless." Sam said

"Why are you here anyway?" Embry wondered aloud

"Just wanted to know if you guys heard anything."

"Sorry man, nothing on our end. You know we would tell you if anything came up." Seth said sadly

"Yeah, just wanted to be sure"

I spent the rest of the day with my brothers attempting to forget about everything that had been going on in my life. We joked around and phased. They had forced me to, I would begin to age if I didn't, and I couldn't even remember the last time I did phase. It was about time for me to leave and pick up the kids when I got the call.

"Hello?" I asked

"Jacob! Get to the main house now! Something big has come up. Esme has gone to get the kids, just please get here when you can." Bella's voice rang through the phone.

"OK!" I screamed, jumping out of my chair and running to my car.

"Jake! Where are you going?" Seth asked

"Bella called. Something big has happened, I need to go now! Sam and Seth come with me, the rest of you I will call if we need you!" I yelled while revving the engine of my rabbit, thing was still kicking even after all these years.

In the time of six short minutes, we had arrived to the Cullen house. I leaped out of the car and ran to the door, Sam and Seth at my heels.

"What's going on!" I asked, out of breath

"Why don't you see for yourself" Alice said, leading me into the other room to find a vampire, one of the Volturi to be exact.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Demetri, tracker in the Volturi. I am apart of the guard but have recently been kicked out of the 'cult' of sorts due to Aro finding another tracker. A better tracker. He no longer needs me, and I have decided that in order to get vengeance, I would led you to Renesmee. Aro has her captive by another member of the Volturi, Branden Cayle. He has the ability to take a body, dead or alive, in any condition and put himself into the body. Confusing at first, but it is intensely lethal, and can possibly be one of the most defensive abilities out there. Before we deal with him, we need to go track them down.

"I can put my shield around you, that way if any mind readers or sensors of trackers are around we had ease right past them" Bella volunteered

"Great." Demetri said in return

"You have no idea how happy this makes me. I will tear every vampire apart if I have to if it means getting Renesmee back" I said and the other vampires in the room due-fully agreed with me.

"Then let's go" Emmett said excitedly

"What about the kids?" I questioned

"Esme will watch them while we're away. She doesn't want to take part in the conflict anyway" Carlisle told me

"Great." I said, repeating Demetri's line.

We decided to run the way to Nessie. Car would be to suspicious and give us away before we even got to our destination. It seemed like we couldn't run fast enough. I wanted to hold her in my arms again and never let go, and couldn't wait until that moment came.

"We are here" Demetri whispered

"What should we do?" I asked

"Wait for a bit, gain a greater knowledge of the people and abilities inside that warehouse." Edward cut in

"Who do you think you are?! You can't leave here, nice try princess. We have to wait until you starve to death, won't be long though. Then the Volturi will have you dead, just like they always wanted from the very first day they found out about you." A man's voice screamed and I felt myself begin to shake.

"My family will come for me. Just wait!" Renesmee screamed, her beautiful and strong voice sounding incredibly weak.

"They probably don't even know you're gone." The man yelled back and I heard the violent sound of my wife being thrown against the wall.

That was it. Nobody beat my imprint, nobody called her those types of names. I phased on the fly, breaking the door to the horrific warehouse down in my path. I was aware of Edward and Bella at my heels with the rest of the clan not far behind. I put out a menacing growl, notifying the man of my presence.

"Jake!" Renesmee screamed, colliding with me immediately. I attempted to bring her behind me to protect her, but it was too late.

The male vampire had grabbed her and fled.

* * *

**Predictable? I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger and be evil ;) Not many chapters left of this story, maybe 5-10 more at the most? I'm not sure for certain, but I have a good idea of the plot direction from here. Also, a special shoutout to my new beta, _twilightfanjm, _go check out her ****stories, they're incredible!**

**Also, tell my whose POV you want to hear from next. Choices are: Renesmee, Jacob, Edward, Bella, Masen, Elizabeth, JC and Branden or Aro!**

**Please review, it will force me to write even when life is insane. I know, weak attempt but please, please review! **


End file.
